Kategoria:Lista (Gjeografi)
thumb|270px|Miniera e Trepçës. thumb|270px|Minatorët në Trepçë. Trepça Trepça është një minjerë e lashtë plumbi,zinku,argjendi, kristaleve dhe mineraleve të ndryshme në Kosovë, gjegjësisht në komunen e Mitrovicës. Trepça në kohën e shtetit Jugosllavi kishte shumë famë dhe ishte njëri ndër motoret e ekonomisë jugosllave. Fatkeqësisht kjo minjerë u shfrytëzua nga regjimi jugosllav dhe frytet e saj shumë pak u shijuan nga populli autokton shqiptar i Kosovës. Gjurmët e para për ekzistimin e Trepçës gjenden në dokumentet e arkivit të Dubrovnikut dhe datojnë nga viti 1303. Shoqëria angleze "Selekton Trust" në vitin 1926 formoi ndërmarrjen "Trepça-Mines Limited", e cila filloi prodhimin provues ne vitin 1930. Pas kësaj filloi ndërtimi i metalurgjisë së plumbit në Zveçan dhe i asaj në Mitrovicë. Trepça ka gjashtë miniera. Para luftës Trepça punësonte rreth 22'000 punëtorë. Produktet kryesore ishin xehet dhe koncentrati i plumbit dhe zinkut, plumbi i rafinuar dhe aliazhe te plumbit, argjend, ari, bizmut, zink elektrolit dhe kadmium, acid sulfurik, acid fosforik, plehra superfosfate, akumulatorë, bateri nikelkadmiumi, municion të gjuetisë, gypa dhe tel plumbi, llamarinë të zinkuar dhe produkte prej llamarinës, materiale elektrokontakti, vagoneta, elektrolokomotiva për xehtari, pajime dhe pjesë rezervë për metalurgji dhe xehtari e produktet të tjera. Aktualisht, Trepça nuk prodhon. Kjo shprehet mjaft keq në prodhimin e përgjithshëm industrial të Kosovës dhe në eksport, sepse pjesa dërmuese e produkteve të Trepçes eksportohej. Për riaktivizimin e Trepçës nevojitën investime të mëdha, të cilat duhet të sigurohen nga partnerët ekonomik të jashtëm dhe të brendshëm. Emri "Trepçë" Ky emër i lashtë ka prejardhje nga gjuha shqipe. Fillimisht ajo ne kohën e lashtë kishte tri furra për shkrirje, po nga kjo arsye rrjedh edhe pjesa e parë emrit, pra TRE. Kurse pjesa e dytë PÇA rrjedh nga "poça" (me pjekë), d.m.th "Tri pjekëset" apo "Tri furrat". Sot thuhet: Trepça NJOHURIT PËR MINIERËN Hyrje Rajoni i Trepçës ka tërhequr vëmendjen e shumë studiuesve të huaj e të vendit shumë kohë përpara jo vetëm për interesin që paraqiste për mineral mbajtjen, por edhe për ndërtimin e tij gjeologjik. Miniera e Stantërgut ka origjinë antike, më intensivisht është nxjerrë xehe në shekullin XIIItë dhe XIV të. Kompania angleze Selection Trust Ltd. eksploroi e hapi dhe shfrytëzoi minierën nga vitet 1926 e deri 1941. Në vitin 1930, më 16 tetor ka filluar veprimtarin prodhuese me një kapacitet 500 t në ditë. Në vitin 1932 prodhimi ngritet në 2,000 t për ditë. Koncentrati është eksportuar në Evropë deri në vitin 1938. Këtë vit fillon aktivitetin shkritorja e plumbit në Zveçan me prodhimtari prej 28,000 t plumb për vit. Aktivitetet minerare dhe metalurgjike vazhdojnë edhe gjatë Luftës se Dytë Botërore por me një rënie në prodhimtari. Xehja është transportuar përmes transportit me teleferik ajror deri tek flotacioni dhe shkritorja në Zveçan. Flotacioni i ri është ndërtuar me 1983 në Tunelin e Parë kur edhe fillon punën në prodhimin e koncentratit. Xehja nga pusi kryesor në nivelin 610-të bartet përmes transportit me binar deri në flotacion. Lokomotiva e transporton xehen deri në Tunelin e Parë duke e futur në proceset e flotimit. Pas thërrmimit primar, vazhdon thërrmimi dhe ndarja e mëtutjeshme përpara sitjes dhe flotimit në një qark për të prodhuar koncentratet e plumbit dhe zinkut. Gjatë gjithë veprimtarisë minerare prej 70 vitesh, nga vendburimi janë nxjerr 35 milion tonë xehe (Tab. 1 Prodhimtaria e minierës sipas dekadave ). Aktivitete minerare janë zhvilluar nga sipërfaqja e deri në nivelin 15m, pra 745m thellësi. Nga viti 1945 deri me 1990 mesatarja e prodhimit vjetor ka qenë përafërsisht 580,000 tonë. Viti me prodhimtari më të lartë prej 704,000 tonë ka qenë viti 1984. Vlen të përmendet se derisa prodhimtaria e xehes është rritur përmbajtja e plumbit e zinkut është zvogëluar. Rezervat gjeologjike Bazuar nga të dhënat të raporteve sasia e xehes në Miniera e Stantërgut, Melenic, Magjer, Zjaca, Vidishiq ( M M ), Mazhiq ( Gj ), Rashan( T, G ), disponon me 31,469,200 t.: Vlersimet e rezervave të xehes se Pb – Zn në Vendburimin e Trepçës sipas Vlersimi i ITT 4,271,485 (t) Studimim i ITT i kompletuar në Dhjetor të vitit 2000. Ky studim nuk e përfundoj rivlersimin nga të dhënat gjeologjike primare. Thënë më mirë, në këtë punim të dhënat e mëparshëme lidhur me resurset dhe rezervat u konvertuan në standarde Perendimore, duke përdorur metodologji të ndryshme për llogaritjen e kufirit minimal të shfrytëzimit, si dhe faktor të ndryshëm minerar për definimin e rezervave. Gjatë kompletimit të punës së ITT, fatkeqësisht për shkaqe financiare imponohet afati përfundimtar, përpara se kjo punë të kompletohej në tërësi, gjë që do ta bënte më të vlefshëm paraqitjen e vlersimit të resurseve dhe rezervave Mundësit e prodhimit Edhe pse Miniera ka pasur një ndërprerje të aktiviteteve prodhuese në një interval kohor prej 6 viteve, e dihet që edhe në vitet e më hershme domethënë nga viti 1990 e deri në qershor të vitit 1999, procesi i prodhimit në Minierë është bërë në mënyrë të ,,egër” (ku si kriter ka qenë vetëm shfrytëzimi i shpejtë i trupave xeheror më të pasur me xehe), Miniera prapë fillon me punë provuese-hulumtuese. Për shkak të mungesës së licencës për xehetari ( sepse Miniera është e pajisur vetëm me licencën për kërkime), Miniera realizon vetëm një prodhimtari të kufizuar. Shpresojmë se në të ardhmen e afërt Miniera do të pajiset edhe me këtë lloj licence (Licencën për xehetari) në mënyrë që të filloj me prodhimtari të mirëfilltë prodhuese. Dihet se në Minierën e Stan-Tërgut rezervat gjeologjike, por edhe punimet minerare ekzistuese mundësojnë një aktivitet tejet intensiv prodhues. Horizontet në thellësi, për kah potencialiteti i tyre gjeologjik, kanë rëndësi të ndryshme. Sidoqoftë, planifikohet që për shkak të racionalizimit të përgjithshëm, shfrytëzimi i xehes të bëhet në mënyrë sa më të koncentruar dhe të minimizohen shpenzimet e mirëmbajtjes së horizonteve “pasive”. Horizontet IX, X dhe XI, në çdo rast do të kenë përparësi në shfrytëzim, kurse horizontet tjera, vetëm në ato raste kur xehja e prodhuar nga punishtet e këtyre horizonteve do të ndikonte pozitivisht në ngritjen e cilësisë kumulative. Kjo çështje do të caktohej me planet operative vjetore, tremujore dhe mujore. Të gjitha punishtet që kanë përbërjen mbi Cut – off grade, do të trajtohen si potencial prodhues. Potenciali gjeologjik i “prerë” me Cut – Off grade të Zn ekuivalentit, kapë sasinë e xehes prej 10.447.000 t, me Pb = 3.50 %, Zn = 3.0 % dhe Ag = 65.1 g/t. Nga sasia e tërësishme e xehes së identifikuar si potencial real për shfrytëzim të leverdishëm, masa më e madhe (74.84 %) shtrihet nën horizontin VIII dhe mbi horizontin XI, kurse pjesa tjetër (25.16 %), shtrihen mbi horizontin VIII. Shpërndarja hapësinore e sasisë të metaleve (Pb + Zn) në xehe, është e ngjashme me shpërndarjen e xehes. Ndërmjet horizonteve VIII dhe XI janë 72.48 % të sasisë të përgjithshme të metaleve, kurse mbi horizontin e VIII, janë 27,52 % të metaleve. Sasisë së xehes ashtu edhe të metaleve, vërehet një “koncentrim” në horizontet IX dhe X. Kjo shpërndarje duhet të shërben si bazë e planifikimit të dinamikës vjetore të eksploatimit të xehes, në periudhën e ardhshme 10 vjeçare. Horizonti XI nuk është ende i hapur plotësisht me punime minerare (korridori kryesor kah Veriu dhe korridori kryesor kah Jugu), si dhe, ende nuk është bërë preja e punishteve në këto pjesë. Përndryshe, ky horizont do të dominonte, si me sasinë e xehes, ashtu edhe me sasinë e metaleve. Kjo çështje, vetëm që e ngritë besueshmërinë e shënimeve mbi rezervat e shfrytëzueshme të xehes në Stantërg. Cilat punishte do të “zgjidhen” në planin dinamik vjetor, do të varet nga shumë faktorë, por mbizotëruese do të jenë kriteret e shpenzimeve minimale të nxjerrjes së xehes dhe ruajtja e proporcionit global të paraqitur këtu. Si orientim global mund të shtrohet që në dinamikën vjetore të prodhimit, çdoherë në punë produktive duhet të jenë 7 – 9 punishte, kurse në fazën e mbushjes me material rikthyes nga flotacioni (hidrombushje) duhet të jenë 2 punishte. Sasia e xehes e cila mund të prodhohet nga punishtet e zgjidhura, varet nga intensiteti i projektuar i shfrytëzimit të xehes, si dhe nga sasia disponibile e hidrombushjes, për mbushjen e hapësirave të shfrytëzuara të punishteve. Por edhe në përcaktimin e sasisë të prodhimit të xehes, gjithsesi treguesit ekonomik janë më përcaktues. Nga analiza e shpenzimeve të prodhimit, vërehet një pjesëmarrje e lartë e shpenzimeve fikse, në strukturën e përgjithshme të shpenzimeve. Në raste të këtilla, preferohet që me prodhim më të madh, të minimizohet ndikimi i këtyre shpenzimeve në koston e tërësishme të prodhimit (shiko grafikun në vazhdim). Duke i konsideruar të gjitha këto kritere globale, si dhe duke u mbështetë në kapacitetet e 4 garniturave prodhuese me produktivitet të lartë, është projektuar prodhimi vjetor i xehes në minierën e Stantërgut, në nivelin prej 650.000 t/vit, me Pb = 3.5 %, me Zn = 3,2 % dhe me Ag = 72 g/t. Plani i shtruar është përpunuar duke marrë 350 ditë pune në vit, me 15 ditë pushime për festa shtetërore në Kosovë. Për kapacitetin maksimal të prodhimit, prodhimi ditor do të ishte 1857 t/dit. Sistemi i punës është parapa me punë kontinuale me 4 brigada dhe me tri turne, sipas sistemit 2 + 2 + 2. Secila brigadë, ditën e 7 dhe të 8 është në pushim javor. Kohëzgjatja e një turni është 7 + 1 orë, me çka arrihet java 42 orësh për secilin punëtorë. Nga këto orë pune, 26 h llogariten si punë dite, kurse 16 h janë punë nate. Plani i shtruar me këta parametra kryesor prodhues, është i realizueshëm, edhe pse vërehet që përbërja e metaleve në xehe, dallon nga përbërja e tyre në rezervat e tërësishme. Ky dallim duhet të merret parasysh gjatë projektimit të dinamikës vjetore të prodhimit, duke i futë në prodhim numrin e duhur të punishteve me përbërje të Zn mbi mesataren e rezervave. Një plan i mostrimit operativ të punishteve, para planifikimit dinamik vjetor, do të ishte i preferueshëm. Prodhimi i projektuar i koncentrateve dhe reaguesit teknologjik të projektuar Xehja e eksploatuar nga punishtet e minierës, me sistemin e pintave (gravitacioni) dhe me transport horizontal, bartet deri në bunkerin qendror në horizontin XI, pranë pusit kryesor. Nga ky bunker, xehja me dy skipa (nga 2.08 m3), bartet vertikalisht nëpër pusore deri mbi horizontin e I, ku zbrazet në bunkerin 300 t. Nga ky bunker, xehja me vagona bartet deri në bunkerin pranues të dromcores primare në Tunel, dhe më tutje trajtohet me procesin e flotacionit. Produktet definitive të procesit të flotacionit janë: Koncentrati i plumbit (K/Pb); Koncentrati i zinkut (K/Zn); Koncentrati i piritit (K/FeS2); Koncentrati i pirhotinës (K/FeS); Sterili i ciklonuar për mbushje të minierës; Sterili definitiv Katër produktet e para janë komerciale, produkti i pestë shfrytëzohet si material kthyes në minierë dhe gjithashtu e ka një vlerë të veten komerciale, kurse produkti i gjashtë hedhet në Deponinë e sterilit në Përroin e Kelmendit. Koncentrati i plumbit, në vete përmbanë përveç metalit Pb, edhe metalet Ag, Au dhe Bi. Metalet tjera, Seleni (Se), Teluri (Te), talimi (Ta), Indiumi (In), Galiumi Ga) dhe Germaniumi (Ge), gjithashtu koncentrohen në K/Pb, por niveli aktual teknologjik në Metalurgjinë e Trepçës në Zveçan, nuk mundëson ekstraktimin e këtyre metaleve, prandaj nuk mundsohet komercializimi i tyre. Koncentrati i Zn, në vete përmbanë përveç metalit Zn, edhe metalin Cd. Metalet tjera, Hekuri (Fe) dhe Arseni (As), nuk janë të pagueshëm, përkundrazi, koncentrimi i tyre i pakontrolluar dhe mbi vlera të caktuara në K/Zn, penalizohet nga ana e Metalurgjisë. Koncentrati i Stantërgut nuk i nënshtrohet penalizimit. Koncentratet K/FeS2 (piriti) dhe K/FeS (pirhotina) mund të jenë mall komercial vetëm për prodhimin e Acidit sulfurik (H2SO4). Në rast të kërkesës në tregpër këto koncentrate, gjatë prodhimit te tyre në flotacion duhet të maksimizohet përbrja e S në koncentrat. Mungesa e kërkesës për K/FeS2 dhe K/FeS, ndikon në ngritjen e kostos së prodhimit në Flotacion, pasi që piriti gjithsesi duhet të ndahet nga sterili i cili rikthehet në minierë si material mbushës, si masë preventive kundër zjarreve endogjene dhe lajmërimit të Gasit H2S në ajrin e minierës. Të gjitha këto konstatime jan konsideruar gjatë llogaritjeve dhe analizave të bëra në këtë Vlerësim. Para se të planifikohej sasia e koncentrateve që mund të prodhohen në Flotacion, është bërë një shqytim i plotë i të dhënave historike teknologjike. Në shqyrtim nuk janë marrë të dhënat historike të realizuara në Flotacioni e vjetër në Zveçan (1930 – 1983), por vetëm të dhënat disponibile nga Flotacioni në Tunel. Përpunimi statistikor për të gjithë treguesit është bërë në nivelin e besueshmërisë  = 0.05, ose me besueshmëri 95 %. Zgjerimi i minierës dhe vendburimet për rreth Në të ardhmen gjithsesi parashihet zgjerimi i Minierës me punime te reja minerare duke depërtuar ne trupat xeheror ekzistues, por edhe në ndonjë trup tjetër që mund të zbulohet në të ardhmen, gjatë kërkimeve gjeologjike. Me aplikimin e metodës së re të shfrytëzimit , metoda e rampave spirale, që është metodë shumë ma e avancuar dhe ma efikase se sa metoda klasike e shfrytëzimit gjithsesi kërkohet zgjerimi i hapësirës së mbrëmshme të minierës me punime të ndryshme minerare. Për minierën kishte me qenë e rëndësisë kapitale hapja e një korridori që do ta lidhte minierën e Stantergut me vendburimin e Zijaqes, i cili përmban rezerva të verifikuara 5,175,000 t. Një projekt i tillë ekziston dhe po të realizohej në praktikë vlera e minierës së Stantergut do të ishte rritur për një përqindje mjaft të lartë. Në momentin aktual janë duke u zhvilluar hulumtime gjeologjike intensive në rajonin e Gumnishtës, ku nga studimi i strukturave gjeologjike si dhe nga prezenca e punimeve të vjetra minerare (të kohës së romakëve) që janë prezent ende atje, mund të konkludohet se në këtë rajon ekziston një vendburim mjaft i madh, dhe i pasur i Pb-Zn,dhe atë në afërsi të sipërfaqes. Në bazë të ligjshmërisë të vendosjes së trupave xeheror në fushën xeherore si dhe në bazë të dhënave të induksioneve xeherore është kryer rajonizimi i fushës xeherore në hapësira perspektive. Mbështetur në faktorët strukturoro-litologjik, këto hapësira perspektive ndahen në dy grupe: a. Hapësira perspektive në “Serinë e Stan Tërgut” që varet nga tërësia strukturoro-litologjike. Filluar nga VP drejt VL janë ndarë rajonet perspektive të Vllahisë, Stan Tërgut, Mazhiqit, Melenicës, Rashanit, Tërstenës. b. Hapësirat perspektive në kompleksin e “Shkëmbinjve të gjelbërt” (serpentinet, gabroamfibolitet, diabazet), vendosur në skajet ose zonat e shkarjeve ku janë formuar mineralizimet xeherore në shkëmbinjtë e cekur ose në kontaktin e tyre me serinë vullkanogjeno-sedimentare të terciarit. Në këtë kompleks janë dalluar rajonet perspektive, Zjaqa, Maxhera, Maja e zezë, Dubovci, etj. Rajonet perspektive të cekura këtu janë hulumtuar deri tash me intensitet të ndryshëm. Nga të gjitha këto, niveli më i lartë i hulumtimit është realizuar në Zjaqë (reservat e verifikuara prej mbi 5,175,000 t), në Melenicë (rezervat e konstatuara mbi 2,552,000 t) dhe në Mazhiq (rezervat e konstatuara mbi 2,000,000 t). AMBIENTI EKONOMIK DHE INVESTUES Miniera Trepça në Stantërg filloi punën prodhuese më 16.10.1930. Gjeologët anglez, në vitin 1924 kishin filluar prospekcionin gjeologjik të fushës xehe mbajtëse të Trepçës. Në vitin 1927, në Londër formohet shoqëria aksionare ‘’Trepça Mines Ltd.’’, në bazë të koncesioneve të blera për shfrytëzim 50 – vjeçar të vendburimit. Në kaptinën për historikun e Trepçës, tregohen detalet relevante në zhvillimin e kësaj miniere. Moment kyç në historinë e gjatë të Minierës, është viti 1990, kur me veprime diskriminuese të Qeverisë serbe në Beograd dhe me forca të policisë speciale, nga puna u larguan dhunshëm 2,715 punëtorë shqiptarë të Minierës, kurse në punë mbeten 726 punëtorë serb dhe pjesëtarë të minoriteteve tjera. Motivet e largimit nga puna nuk ishin ekonomike por të natyrës politike, në shenjë hakmarrje për kundërshtimin e ashpër që minatorët e Stantërgut i bënë ndryshimeve kushtetutare. Këto ndryshime, më vonë patën pasojat tragjike me luftëra të përgjakshme në regjion. Pas intervenimit të NATO-s në Kosovë (Qershor, 1999), më datën 22.12.1999 në Minierë me Flotacion u rikthyen 218 punëtorë shqiptarë, kurse në mars të vitit 2001, ky numër në marëveshtje me UNMIK-un, u rrit në 445 punëtorë. Jashtë pune kanë mbetur edhe 2,291 punëtorë. Numri real i punëtorëve pretendent për kthim në punë, është më i vogël, nga se brenda 11 viteve të abstenimit nga puna, kanë vdekur rreth 300 punëtorë, në luftë konsiderohen të vrarë ose të humbur 81 punëtorë, kurse në azil në botën e jashtme janë rreth 600 punëtorë. Miniera Trepça me Flotacion, ishte firmë në pronësi shoqërore, sipas nomenklaturës ligjore të ex – Jugosllavisë. Mbështetur në Rezolutën 1244 të KS të KB, aktualisht Miniera me Flotacion është në administrimin e AKM-së dhe me menaxhment vendor. Stafi vendor, në momentin kur shkruhet ky punim i diplomës, nuk ka njohuri dhe as kërkesa zyrtare lidhur me obligimet e mëhershme të Minierës ndaj furnitorëve apo kreditueseve. Obligimet eventuale të krijuara në periudhën pas vitit 1990, mund të shqyrtohen dhe diskutohen, por nuk do të merren parasysh në vlerësimin tekniko – ekonomik. Gjithashtu, edhe ndryshimet pronësore të bëra pas vitit 1990, meqenëse janë spekulative, nuk obligojnë Minierën dhe as kreditorët potencial. Pikënisjet dhe synimet e këtij vlerësimi Pas një shqyrtimi kritik të Ekspertizës të punuar nga ITT dhe pas një shqyrtimi detal të gjendjes së objekteve vitale të minierës, gjendjes së mekanizimit kryesor produktiv, shqyrtimit të resurseve njerëzore disponibile, shqyrtimit të gjendjes së punishteve, si dhe në bazë të dokumentacionit të grumbulluar dhe të përpunuar me kujdese, u vendos që të punohet një punim i diplomës i cili në shkallë të lartë të besueshmërisë do ti ofrohet realitetit aktual dha atij dinamik për 10 vitet e ardhshme. Pikënisje e këtij Vlerësimi janë marrë këta tregues: 1. Numri i punishteve disponibile për prodhim, nën horizontin e VIII dhe mbi horizontin e XI është 59, e jo 37, sa i ka identifikuar ITT. 2. Të gjitha punishtet e identifikuara nën horizontin e VIII dhe mbi horizontin e XI, të analizohen ne bazë të Zn ekuivalentit dhe Cut – off Grade, të cilët duhet të llogariten me metodologji standarde perëndimore. 3. Metoda e shfrytëzimit – nënprerja horizontale me nënkate nga poshtë lartë dhe me mbushje të hapësirave, mbetet metoda kryesore e shfrytëzimit edhe ne të ardhshmen, por që do të realizohet në dy modifikacione të njohura; - Aplikimi i metodës me punime pregaditore në formë të rampës, me aplikimin e mekanizimit me produktivitet të lartë në fazën e shpimit, ngarkimit primar dhe të transportit primar në horizonte. Mbushja e punishteve të shfrytëzuara bëhet me hidrombushje, duke përdore cement në shtresën përfundimtare (30 cm, 5 % cement në raportin masor me materialin mbushjes). Kjo do të mundëson që varfërimi i xehes në punishte të jetë më i vogël se 5%. - Aplikimi i metodës së njëjtë, por me mekanizim klasik, në punishtet e vogla (deri 500 m2 ), - Numri i për menjëhershëm i punishteve në punë nuk mund të jetë më i madh se 9, prej të cilave 4 me mekanizim bashkëkohor, kurse max 5 punishte me mekanizim klasik. - Produktiviteti i drejtpërdrejtë i llogaritur për shfrytëzimin me rampë do të jetë 3,5 t/ punëtor/ndërrim, kurse për shfrytëzimin klasik 2 t/punëtor / ndërrim. - Mbushja e punishteve me material kthyes (steril) nga flotacioni. Dinamika vjetore e shfrytëzimit të xehes, intensiteti i shfrytëzimit dhe koncentrimi i punëve minerare në fazën produktive duhet të harmonizohen maksimalisht me sasinë e materialit steril në disponim. Mungesa eventuale e materialit mbushës, të trajtohet dinamikisht, pra duke i shtuar vetëm atë sasi e cila është e mjaftueshme për ruajtjen e intensitetit të kërkuar në prodhim. 4. Kostoja e prodhimit (shpenzimet direkt – variabile) të ardhshëm të kalkulohet pas analizave detale te të gjitha fazave të prodhimit, duke u mbështetur në çmimet aktuale të materialeve të ndryshme bë tregun vendor, si dhe çmimet e njohura të materialeve hargjuese, që do të importoheshin. Pjesët e ndërrimit dhe mirëmbajtja e pajisjeve të vlerësohen në nivelin 5% - 20 % të vlerës furnizuese të pajisjeve, varësisht nga lloji i pajisjes, intensiteti i shfrytëzimit të tyre dhe gjend ja aktuale. 5. Analiza paraprake e numrit të nevojshëm të punëtorëve, sipas kategorive dhe profesioneve ka përcaktuar numrin minimal prej 901 dhe maksimal prej 1086 punëtorë. Pagat për këta punëtorë duhet të llogariten të diferencuara, duke konsideruar kushtet e vështirësuara dhe rreziqet e punës nëntokësore. Një pagë mesatare prej 412.00 US $/muaj, me diferencimet e aplikuara, vlerësohet si e pranueshme për momentin. Pagat do të duhej që në shqyrtimin dinamik, të lëvizin sipas kërkesave të ardhshme. 6. Amortizimi i pajisjeve dhe mjeteve themelore të llogaritet ndaras dhe me norma të ndryshme të shlyerjes. Vlera e pajisjeve për amortizim është caktuar 27,000,000.00 US $ dhe kjo përfshinë vlerën furnizuese të të gjitha makinave të reja, si dhe vlerën e revalorizuar të makinave dhe pajisjeve ekzistuese Llogaritet amortizimi i plotë kohor për 7 vite. Objektet ndërtimore dhe objektet kapitale minerare, janë revalorizuar në vlerën e tashme prej 50,000,000.00 US $ dhe amortizimi i tyre kohor llogaritet për periudhën 30 vjeçare. 7. Investimet e nevojshme janë paraparë në nivelin prej 7,800,000.00 US $. Në vitin “0” do të duhej të investohen 5,195,000.00 US $, kurse në vitin “1” investimet e parapara janë 2,605,000.00 US$. Përveç këtyre, parashihet edhe nevoja për mjete qarkulluese ( kapital punues ) në vitet 0, 1 dhe 2 në vlerë prej 1,000,000.00 US $/vit. Këto mjete janë të kthyeshme në vitet 7, 8 dhe 9 të afarizmit. Të gjitha mjetet investuese, llogaritet që të angazhohen si mjete kreditore, me obligim të kthimit për 5 vite dhe me një kamatë të parallogaritur prej 8.25%. 8. Edhe pse në Kosovë ende nuk është e aprovuar ndonjë rregullativë ligjore për taksat që duhet ti paguajnë ndërmarrjet minerare, një planifikim i taksave prej vjetore prej 12 % është për momentin i arsyeshëm dhe i pranueshëm. Baza e taksimit do të merret Bruto profiti (Gross Margine). Mbështetur në këto premisa dhe kërkesa fillestare, është shtruar programi dhe është përpunuar llogaritja e fizibilitetit të ngritjes perspektiv të prodhimit të xehes në minierën e “ Trepçës “ në Stantërg KËRKESAT E TREGUT PËR METALE Pb DHE Zn Vitet e fundit kërkesat për metale janë rritur në mënyrë të pa parashikueshme. Një rritje e tillë e kërkesës për metale, ka ndikuar në ngritjen e çmimit te metaleve në përgjithësi e sidomos në ngritjen e çmimit te Pb dhe Zn. Kjo kërkesë kaq e madhe për metale ka ardhur si pasoj e zhvillimit të hovshëm industrial, e sidomos industrisë së rëndë, ku metalet paraqiten si lëndë e parë. Nga ana tjetër vendburimet e mineraleve metalore, sidomos në Evropë janë ,,shterur’’ pothuaj se tërësisht. Zëvendësimi i metaleve me lëndë tjera jo metalore nuk mund të bëhet në të gjitha rastet. Prandaj këto dy faktor ( kërkesa e madhe , dhe ,,shterja’’ e vendburimeve metalore ) kanë ndikuar në ngritjen e çmimit te metaleve edhe për dhjetë herë brenda këtij pesë vjetëri. Për ta konkretizuar atë çka u cek më latë, kemi nxjerrur nga interneti grafikonet që pasqyrojnë ngritjen e çmimit të metalit në funksion të kohës, për Pb dhe Zn. (Se Shpejti se Nuk po di me qit) Grafiku 7 Çmimi i Pb 2003-2007 (Se Shpejti se Nuk po di me qit) Grafiku 8 Çmimi i Zn 2003-2007 Grafikonet e marruara nga interneti janë origjinale ( në to nuk është intervenuar në kurfar forme) dhe tregojnë ngritjen e çmimit që nga 2003 e deri sot. Nga grafiku Nr. 7 mund të shihet se çmimi i Pb në janar të vitin 2003 ka qenë rreth 500 $/ton. Në prill të 2004 kemi pasur një ngritje të këtij çmimi në rreth 1,000.00 $/ton, dhe kjo gjendje ka vazhduar deri në dhjetor të 2005. Në janar të 2006 ka pasur një ngritje të menjëhershme të çmimit të këtij metali, por në muajin maj të po këtij viti çmimi i këtij metali prapë ka rënë në kuotën 1,000.00 $/ton. Më tutje që nga maji i 2006 e gjerë me sot çmimi i Pb në treg ka pësuar rritje mjaft të shpejt duke arritur kuotën 3,245.00 $/ton në korrik të 2007. Ndërsa në grafikun Nr. 8 shihet se nga qershori i vitit 2003 e deri në shtator të 2004 çmimi i Zn ka qenë pothuajse uniform dhe është sillur rreth 1,000.00 $/ton. Ndërsa nga shtatori i 2004 e deri me sot edhe çmimi i Zn në treg është rritur në mënyrë shumë të shpejt. Kuotën më të lartë ky çmim e arrin në fund të tetorit 2006 në 4,300.00 $/ton. Nga tetori 2006 e deri me sot kemi pasur një rënje të çmimit të këtij metali në rreth 3,500.00 $/ton, por gjithsesi çmimi i tij tani për tani është mjaft i lartë, në krahasim me çmimin mesatar të tij në periudhën dhjetë vjeçare. GJEOLOGJIA E REGJIONIT Vendburimi polimetalor i Stantërgut gjendet në zonën e Vardarit të harkut Dinarido-Albanido-Helenid (D-A-H), e përbër nga shkëmbinj të Triasikut, Jurasikut dhe i vendosur në zonën e aktivacionit të Terciarit (Fig. 1 harta gjeologjike e Kosovës). Gjatë Terciarit të vonshëm, në territorin e Ballkanit ka pas një aktivitet të fuqishëm plutonik, sub-vullkanik dhe vullkanik i cili rezultoj me krijimin e magmës granodiorite në thellësi, rrjedhjeve lavore, dajkeve andezite, dacite dhe kuarclatite, si dhe shkëmbinjve piroklastikë, kryesisht tufeve, lapilave tufite dhe ignimbriteve. Në aspektin strukturor vendburimi i Stantergut është i vendosur në qendër të Brezit të Trepçës. Kjo zonë tektonike e Gadishullit Ballkanik, në të cilën vendosen vendburimet e Pb-Zn-Ag ka shumë të zhvilluar lineamentet dhe tektonik shkëputëse me drejtim shtrirje VP-JL. Kjo mund të përcillet nga Bosnja, nëpër Kosovë dhe Shqipëri deri tek Gjiu i Selanikut në Greqi me ndryshime në trashësi nga 40-60 kilometra. Gjeologjia e vendburimit Litologjia dhe tipet e shkëmbinjve Në ndërtimin gjeologjik të minierës dhe rajonit rreth saj marrin pjesë shkëmbinjtë me moshë të Triasikut , Jurasikut dhe Terciarit. Triasiku është i përfaqsuar nga një horizont masiv i gëlqerorëve në pjesën tavanore të të cilëve vendosen intervalet e ranorëve konglomeratik ( meta-ranorët dhe meta-konglomeratet), të cilët kalojnë në meta-pelite dhe rreshpe psamitike, filite, meta-ranorë etj. Është supozuar se kontakti është i karakterit tektonik por që pjesa dyshemore e horizontit të gëlqerorëve nuk është ngritur lart deri më tani. Dy tipe të gëlqerorëve mund të vrehen në minierë: • gëlqerorët kokërrtrashë, me kristalizim të përsosur me ngjyrë hiri në hiri të kaltër. • mermeret dollomitike nga kokërrimët deri kokërrtrashë, me ngjyrë të bardhë në krem të bardhë. • Mermeret dollomitike kokërrtrashë me ngjyrë të bardhë ndodhen afër trupave xeheror dhe janë të bashkëshoqëruara me mineralizimet e Pb-Zn. Gjatë riftingut (hapjes oqeanike) të Jurasikut kanë intruduar shumë shkëmbinjë magmatik në regjionin e Mitrovicës. Kryesishtë këta shkëmbinjë magmatik mafik kanë pas foliacion bashkë me sedimentet dhe janë metamorfizuar në peridotitet e serpentinizuara, diabazet, gabro-amfibolitet dhe ofiolitet. Antarët litologjik sedimentar ( janë zbuluar vetëm në lindje të Zijaçës, dhe në rajonin e Tërstenës) përbëhen nga ranorët-argjilor. Terciari- afër 80% e sipërfaqes së rajonit të Trepçës është e mbuluar me kompleksin vullkanogjeno-sedimentar me moshë të Terciarit. Bazamenti (Faza e parë vullkanike) qëndron transgresivisht dhe diskordant ndaj shkëmbinjve të formacioneve të vjetra, nga përbërja është mjaftë heterogjene dhe ndërtohet nga konglomeratet, ranorë, alevrite, argjilite: në nivele t e sipërme vijojnë shkëmbinjtë piroklastikë me përbërje andezitike, tufe, derdhjeve lavore. Faza e dytë vullkanike përfaqësohet nga dajket kuarclatite, derdhjet lavore dhe tufet, e që janë të lidhura me qendrën magmatike. SHFRYTËZIMI I XEHES Metodat e shfrytëzimit të cilat janë përdorur në Trepçë Kemi disa metoda të shfrytëzimit të xehes dhe të cilat janë përdorë në Trepçë prej fillimi të eksplantimit: 1. Shfrytëzimi me etazhe horizontale prej së poshti-lartë me mbushje të thatë. 2. Shfrytëzimi me skelete kuadratike me etazha horizontale prej se poshti-lartë me mbushje të thatë. 3. Shfrytëzimi me magazinimin e xehes ( metoda magazinore ). 4. Metoda frontale e shfrytëzimit me lënjën e hapësirës së hapur 5. Metoda e re e shfrytëzimit me etazhe horizontale prej poshti-lartë me ndihmën e rampës ( spirales ) dhe me hidrombushje. Metodat e shfrytëzimit të cilat janë përdorur në Trepçë Metodat e shfrytëzimit me etazhe horizontale prej poshti lartë me mbushje të thata ( metoda e Trepçës ) Parametrat themelor tekniko-ekonomik të metodës së shfrytëzimit Koficionti i shfrytëzimit Koficienti i varfrimit Kapiciteti i punishtës dhe efektet Metoda e shfrytëzimit me hidrombushje Lloj i makinave në shfrytëzimin e xehes FLOTIMI DHE PRODHIMI I KONCENTRATEVE Historiku i flotacionit Procesi teknologjik i flotacionit Blurja dhe klasifikimi Flotimi i Mineraleve Flotimi i mineralit të Pb dhe Zn Flotimi i mineralit të ZnS Furnizimi me energji elektrike dhe me ujë industrial NDIKIMI NË MJEDIS I AKTIVITETEVE MINERARE EVALVIMI FINANCIAR I MINIERËS PËR 10 VJET FEZIBILITETI I PROJEKTIT DUKE KONSIDERUAR: DINAMIKA E PRODHIMIT DINAMIKA E INVESTIMEVE KOSTON E PRODHIMIT DHE TAKSAT Kosto e prodhimit të xehes dhe kostoja e përpunimit në Flotacion Taksat REZULTATET FINALE LLOGARITET: IRR, NPV DHE SHLYERJA E INVESTIMEVE LITERATURA SHTOJCA Informacione shtojcë Gjithashtu me emrin "Trepça" ka edhe klube sportive, si KF Trepça, KF Trepça'89, KH Trepça, KB Trepça edhe Klubi Sportiv Trepça Shiko dhe këtë * KI Metaliku * KI Feronikel Category:Ekonomia e Kosovës Category:Mitrovicë Category:Kompani